


Jealous

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I don’t care about the information,' Kei growls. 'I care that he was touching you.'" Heath flirts with everyone, including Yuu, and Kei gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“I hate that Heath guy,” Kei says, mumbling the words against Yuu’s neck at the juncture of his collarbone and throat. “He’s always so _friendly_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being friendly,” Yuu points out, though the words are more than a little slurred; he’s speaking more for the appearance of the thing than the coherency of it, offering a protest that is as weak as his protests for his brother always are. They barely made it home from the race, are still pressed against the shut door of Yuu’s bedroom; Yuu is grateful to the empty house saving them from the need to pretend calm, grateful for the allowance it granted Kei to close his hold on Yuu’s wrist and drag him bodily up the stairs and into the retreat of his room. “I wasn’t going to tell him any information.”

“I don’t care about the information,” Kei growls. His teeth catch Yuu’s skin, bite divots of bruising into the line of the other’s throat, and Yuu shudders with the rush of sensation that comes with the pressure, his breath rushing out of his lungs in a gasp as silent as it is hot. “I care that he was _touching_ you.”

“He didn’t mean anything by it,” Yuu says, but he’s smiling without meaning to, his lips curving of their own accord at the rumble of anger under Kei’s voice, at the vicious possessiveness working itself into a shadow in the back of his brother’s throat. “He flirts with everyone, it’s not just me.”

“I don’t like it,” Kei says, still hissing the words against Yuu’s skin, inside the unzipped collar of his jacket and against the thud of his racing heartbeat. His fingers find their way to Yuu’s waist, tighten hard against the other’s hip; Yuu’s back arches involuntarily, pressing his weight forward against the resistance of Kei’s body, and Kei growls again, sounding raw and satisfied by the pressure. “ _I’m_ the only one who gets to touch you like that.” His teeth catch at Yuu’s skin, punctuating the statement with a surge of pain; Yuu’s head goes back, his lungs flexing hard on a soundless rush of air, and Kei’s other hand catches at his hip to bracket his forward arch, to drag him in flush against the tension trembling all through Kei’s body. The pain eases, the sharp tear of breaking skin giving way to a throbbing ache of hurt, and Kei sucks against Yuu’s throat to catch the blood while Yuu clutches at Kei’s shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep on his feet while his legs try to dissolve under him.

“Yes, Kei,” he breathes, and turns his head in without thinking, tracking the motion of Kei’s mouth at his skin with a reflexive attempt at a kiss. “Just you.”

“Yes,” Kei says, and finally moves away from Yuu’s throat to catch his mouth instead. Yuu parts his lips on contact with Kei’s, offering the heat of his mouth for his brother’s taking, and Kei takes, licking in past the tremble of Yuu’s lips and catching the heat of the other’s mouth at his tongue. He takes faintly of blood, the odd iron-bitterness of the liquid clinging to the very back of his mouth when Yuu kisses against him; there’s a dizzy awareness there that it’s himself he’s tasting, that it’s the tang from his own veins clinging to the back of Kei’s throat, and Yuu is still shaking with that knowledge when Kei’s hand closes in his hair and he drags his brother back and away from his mouth. For a moment they’re caught like that, Yuu’s arms draped around Kei’s shoulders and Kei’s fingers twisting into Yuu’s hair and at his hip; Yuu can see the heat-haze in his own vision reflected in Kei’s eyes, in the silvery-grey shadows of the only feature that identifies them as siblings. Kei blinks, his lashes endlessly dark against the mirror-bright of that gaze; and then his expression hardens, his jaw sets itself into certainty, and Yuu’s knees are giving way even before the fist in his hair drags to pull him down. He folds immediately, capitulating to the force with no attempt to catch himself, and then his knees are on the ground and Kei’s staring down at him and his eyes have gone to shadow, silver turned to black under the fall of his hair. He’s breathing hard, Yuu can see the shift of air in his chest with each inhale he takes, but his hold on Yuu’s hair doesn’t waver, and when he reaches for the edge of his shorts his hand doesn’t shake at all.

“Open your mouth,” he says, and it’s a command and not just a statement, the words carry the weight of a threat under them if Yuu doesn’t obey. Yuu can hardly breathe for how fast his heart is pounding, can barely think for the heat sparking radiant in his veins, but he opens his mouth just the same, touches his tongue to his lips in a rushed gesture of anticipation, and Kei’s eyelashes dip as he pushes his shorts down enough to free the weight of his cock. Yuu’s attention drops involuntarily to track the motion, his breathing stuttering high in his chest at the dark-flushed curve of the other’s length, and Kei doesn’t wait for him to look back up; he’s curling his fingers into a bracing hold against the base of his cock, steadying himself as he tilts his hips forward, and then the hand at Yuu’s hair pulls to urge him closer and Yuu is moving into obedience, his whole weight coming forward as Kei’s cock slides past his lips. He has to grab at the other’s hips to steady himself, to keep from losing his balance entirely, but he doesn’t push Kei away and Kei doesn’t draw back at the touch. He’s thrusting deeper instead, pressing the weight of his cock back across Yuu’s tongue and against the back of his throat, and Yuu whimpers some unvoiced note as Kei shudders through an exhale over him.

“Wider,” Kei says, and Yuu lets his jaw go slack as Kei draws his hips back and lets his bracing hold on himself go to reach for Yuu’s hair instead. Between the press of his palms Yuu can’t move, can’t duck his head forward to take over the rhythm of motion, but it doesn’t matter; Kei is rocking forward before Yuu can think to try, thrusting his hips to slide into the heat of the other’s mouth at his own pace. There’s not much left for Yuu to do, not much he _can_ do; the best he can manage is to set his tongue against the head of Kei’s cock, to lick against the flushed weight of the other’s skin as Kei fucks against the drag of his lips and the heat of his mouth.

“ _God_.” Kei’s voice is low, rumbling against the inside of his chest and grating past the back of his throat; Yuu looks up through his hair without lifting his chin, gazes through the shadow of the locks to see the way Kei is looking at him. Kei’s eyes are dark, his pupils blown wide and black to eclipse the paler color of his irises, and his mouth is wet, his lips parted and curved into what is very nearly a frown of concentration. His thumb slides against Yuu’s hair, his hand shifts forward to press at Yuu’s cheek; the weight pushes against the open angle of Yuu’s jaw, dips in to drag against the slide of Kei’s cock into his mouth. Yuu groans, the sound almost entirely eclipsed to the slide of Kei’s length against his throat, and Kei hisses, sounding nearly in pain for how hot the sound comes out. His fist in Yuu’s hair tightens, the pull dragging his brother’s head farther back, and then his shoulders curl in and he starts moving in earnest, thrusting so hard into Yuu’s mouth that Yuu can feel his lips catch against the edges of his teeth and ache into the threat of a bruise from the pressure. Kei’s cock is going salty against the back of his tongue, the slick heat of it pushing at his throat with each thrust, and Yuu can feel his throat tensing against the urge to cough, against reflexive rejection of the threat of intrusion offered by the motion. Kei’s frown tightens, he drags harder at Yuu’s hair, and Yuu lets his head fall back to make a smooth unbroken line of his mouth and throat. Kei’s hips snap forward, his cock slides far back in Yuu’s mouth -- and farther, the slick head dipping just down the other’s throat as Yuu shudders through his body’s suddenly frantic attempts at air. There’s a hiss of sound, Yuu’s attempt at an inhale winning a suggestion of air around the heat of the obstruction in his mouth, and Kei groans, all the tension in his expression going slack as he draws back and slides free of Yuu’s lips. Yuu gasps a lungful of air, his throat spasming into a cough at the drag of oxygen over raw skin, but Kei hasn’t let his hair go and hasn’t let his head come forward, and when he moves it’s to draw his touch away from Yuu’s cheek and close his hold around his cock instead.

Yuu knows what’s coming. He doesn’t try to pull away, doesn’t try to wrench his hair free of his brother’s hold; his breathing is coming faster just at the thought of it, his eyelashes fluttering heavy on the same heat that is weighting his cock into an ache at the front of his shorts. Kei’s cock is slick from the wet of Yuu’s mouth, the strokes of his hand are rushed and jerky; Yuu watches the pull of his fingers over the flushed skin, watches the way Kei’s hold catches against the ridge at the head with each motion. Kei’s breathing harder, panting for air like he can’t get enough from the enclosed space around them, and then Yuu sees Kei’s cock jerk in his hand, hears the way Kei’s breathing catches into a groan as his movement stutters, and Yuu shuts his eyes just as Kei spurts sticky across his face. There’s bitter at his lips, damp across his cheek; there’s even some in his eyelashes, when he tries to blink so he can see the way Kei’s looking at him. Another spill of heat, this time across the bridge of his nose, and then a last pulse, heavy against Yuu’s mouth as Kei gasps himself to relief over him. There’s weight at his lips, the press of Kei’s cock bumping against them, and Yuu opens his mouth obediently to take the other just past his lips so he can suck the head clean of the come still clinging to it. Kei makes a low sound in the back of his throat, a half-voiced groan of satisfaction as Yuu sucks him clean, and then he slides back, pulling his shorts back around his hips as Yuu licks at the bitter clinging to his lips.

“Good,” Kei says, and Yuu blinks up at him to see the smile curving itself into an edge against Kei’s mouth, to see the dig of shadowy pleasure at Kei’s lips as he considers Yuu’s upturned face. He reaches out, his fingers catching against the other’s skin, and Yuu shuts his eyes to the force as Kei drags his touch across the sticky mess over his face. “You look good, aniki.”

Yuu’s breathing catches in his chest, Kei’s fingers catch against his lip. “Kei,” he manages, and he’s licking the salt off Kei’s fingers but his throat is working on unthought words, heat unfolding itself up his throat like a flower blooming under the fire in his veins. “ _Kei_.”

“Good,” Kei says again, and then he’s dropping, his knee bumping Yuu’s as he falls to kneel in front of the other on the floor. “ _So_ good.” His fingers slide free of Yuu’s mouth, drop down the length of his chest to curl under the elastic at his waistband, and Yuu’s breathing twists into a whimper in his throat as Kei’s sticky fingers dip under the weight of his clothing with certain precision. Yuu reaches up, closes his hand on Kei’s shoulder to steady himself, and Kei’s fingers curl around his length, the damp clinging to the other’s skin stuttering the stroke he takes out of smoothness. It’s still enough to ache relief up Yuu’s spine, to knock his knees wider as if in invitation, and Kei’s grabbing at his hair again, bracing the weight of Yuu’s tipped-back head in his palm as he rocks up over his knees, as he leans into Yuu’s line of vision and starts to jerk him off properly.

“Like that,” Kei breathes, his voice quivering in the back of his throat, and his eyes are endless, the silver in them gone hot and liquid as mercury as he stares at Yuu’s face. His thumb catches across the head of Yuu’s cock, drags a burst of pressure against the sensitive skin, and Yuu jerks, his throat giving up a gasp that tastes like Kei’s name and comes out as raw heat. His hand goes sideways, his fingertips straining for traction in Kei’s hair, and Kei doesn’t pull away; he’s leaning in closer instead, his gaze wandering across Yuu’s features as his breathing comes fast enough for Yuu to feel it ghosting against his lips. Yuu’s back is arching to the drag of Kei’s hand, his hips tipping up in a desperate attempt for more friction, and Kei is just leaning in closer, forcing Yuu back against the support of the hand at the back of his head. Gravity is tilting sideways, Yuu’s whole weight is given to the grip of Kei’s hand in his hair and the reaching fingertips he has pressed to the back of his brother’s neck, and then Kei’s fingers skid and jerk over him and Yuu shudders, his entire body trembling into the slack weight of relief as Kei’s touch drags him into orgasm. He moans faintly, a half-stifled sound that still comes out loaded with all the heat in his veins, and Kei is purring satisfaction, murmuring incoherent encouragement as his hold braces Yuu through the quivers of pleasure that are trembling through him. Yuu gasps for air, the last of the tension in his body easing as the aftershocks fade, and then he opens his eyes and Kei is smiling at him, the strange, sharp smile that Yuu never sees except when it’s just them, except when they’re like this.

“Good,” Kei tells him, purring like he’s impressed, like Yuu has performed well in some event. His hold eases, his sticky fingers slide free of Yuu’s shorts; when he reaches up for the other’s face his fingertips catch against Yuu’s skin to stick to the damp already there. “You’re so good, aniki.”

Yuu takes a breath, tries to swallow moisture back into his mouth, but when he opens his lips all he can manage is a breathless, “ _Kei_ ,” so hot and shaky it’s more a moan than his brother’s name.

Kei smiles at him, presses his sticky fingers into the fall of Yuu’s hair, slides his thumb against the line of Yuu’s cheekbone. “Mine,” he breathes, so gently it might as well be Yuu’s given name, and then he ducks in to catch the other’s breathing at his lips, to fit the sharp edges of his smile to the give of Yuu’s mouth. Yuu’s eyes flutter shut, his fingers press harder at Kei’s neck; he parts his lips to the other’s tongue, lets Kei lick away the bitter salt still clinging to the inside of his mouth.

“Yours,” he says, or tries to say, but the syllable is lost to the slide of Kei’s tongue, the consonants hiss into a whimper against the heat of his mouth, and Kei just growls and bites at Yuu’s lip to cut off the possibility of more clarity. So Yuu lets his voice fall silent, and lets his body fall heavy, and lets Kei mark him the way he wants to.

Bruises or no, he’s been Kei’s for a long, long time.


End file.
